Firestar
Firestar is a large, lean, short-furred, flame pelted tom, with green eyes. "Fire will save the Clans.. You never understood, did you? Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. And I doubted myself when fire raged through our camp. Yet I see the truth now. Fireheart, you are the fire that will save ThunderClan. You will be a great leader. One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your Clan and the fierceness of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan. -Bluestar As ThunderClan Deputy Preceded by: Tigerclaw Succeeded by: Whitestorm As ThunderClan leader Preceded by: Bluestar Succeeded by: Bramblestar Kittypet Rusty Apprentice Firepaw Warrior Fireheart Deputy Fireheart Leader Firestar StarClan Member Firestar Former leader of ThunderClan, now StarClan Resident Basic Information He is the leader of ThunderClan, and considered one of the best. He is honored by many because of his humble and brave actions, while others are jealous and not very kind to him. He has two kits, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and his mate Sandstorm. He was preceded by Bluestar, and succeeded by Bramblestar. Education Mentors When Firestar joined ThunderClan, he was still a young kittypet. He got the name of Firepaw and his mentor was Tigerclaw. He was, although, unofficially trained by Lionheart, the Clan deputy. After he had done something against the warrior code, Tigerclaw got fed up with him. Bluestar took him as her apprentice, and that was his final mentor from that point on. Apprentices His first apprentice was Cinderpaw, which was strangely apprenticed before 6 moons. She was hyper, and always eager. He later was not a mentor to her anymore as she had broken her leg permanently on the thunderpath, and that now she was on medicine cat duties. He was also an unofficial mentor to Brackenpaw, because of Graystripe's secret meetings, and later got his warrior name Brackenfur. Cloudpaw was his second apprentice, which was also his nephew. Cloudpaw was a troublemaker, always arguing with Fireheart and secretly taking sloppy kittypet food from twolegs. Cloudpaw was trapped and taken away from his Clan and Fireheart was able to save him. Cloudpaw was put into shape and later got his warrior name, Cloudtail. His third apprentice was the son of Tigerstar, Bramblepaw. Whenever he looked at Bramblepaw as a kit, he was freighted because of the resemblance to his father. Bramblepaw had noticed it, and was upset when he pointed it out. Firestar was quite guilty, and stopped looking at him in such a scared way. He kept training Bramblepaw, and he later became Brambleclaw. His last apprentice was Cherrypaw, but unofficially. History and Livebooks Firestar was alive in: Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Tallstar's Revenge, Moth Flight's Vision, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope Bluestar's Prophecy Bluestar is observant of Rusty the kittypet. She sees him attempt to catch a bird, but fails. She orders Graypaw to watch him. Crookedstar's Promise Although not appearing, he is mentioned in the manga when it was heard Mistyfoot was talking to a ThunderClan warrior about Graypool. Moth Flight's Vision He appears when Moth Flight is watching him and he is getting his nine lives. He sees a cat, and they are speaking with love in their eyes. Firestar's Quest Firestar is the newly appointed leader of ThunderClan, and has an apprentice named Bramblepaw. He has strange dreams and visions of cats wandering around camp and speaking to him. His clearest vision, though, had a cat describe a former Clan of the forest named SkyClan. The cat tells him he needs to rebuild SkyClan, and Firestar willing does so. He gathers Sandstorm and Graystripe around, and they are convinced he is going to tell them he wants to be a kittypet again. He tells them about SkyClan and how he will journey to save them. Sandstorm and Graystripe are not fully convinced of such a Clan, but Sandstorm wants to come with Firestar. Trivia *Firestar has said to have more than two pelt colors *Firestar used to have the description 'handsome ginger tom' Kin Mate: Sandstorm Daughters Squirrelflight, Alive Leafpool, Alive Grandsons Jayfeather, Alive Lionblaze, Alive Alderheart, Alive Granddaughters Hollyleaf, Deceased, Resides in StarClan Sparkpelt, Alive Nephew Cloudtail, Alive